A Definite Apology
by Target-Frenzy
Summary: China feels quite depressed about something, which leads Hong Kong to help him get through it, somehow... Enjoy!


**A/N**

**Hey everyone!**

**So I have a mission to make people recognize like, China pairings especially the more rare ones such as Hong Kong :)**

**I hesitated with this one since I wanted this fanfic to be rated M but I guess not... **

**For people who love Panda pair, I'll be writing a AU of the panda pair, someday -A-**

**Warning: Smut, OCC-ness and a bit of blood...?**

**Hetalia does not belong to me!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A young boy was lounging on the sofa in the living room of his teacher's home, enjoying an English book that his British friend gave him. He didn't quite comprehend the meaning of the literature but nonetheless, the plot was still thrilling to read. The brunette sighed before flipping another page, secluded in his own imagination.

After a few more minutes of reading, he looked at his watch; it was a quarter after twelve. Strange... Usually his teacher would have already cooked there meal and serve it by now.

The young brunette grabbed his bookmark from the table that was near him and placed it in his book, shutting it before getting up. He putted his friends book on the table before stretching his arms and then beginning to saunter up the stairs, in search of his old teacher.

He quietly ambled through the hall, glancing at all the doors that he was passing by, until he heard someone... crying? The young boy furrowed his thick eyebrows as he fastened his pace to where the weeping was coming from. "Could that be teacher?" he asked himself, " Well... there is like, nobody else here." he answered himself in his thoughts, approaching a specific door, that seemingly sounded like the weeping came from inside. In case it might have been the wrong room, he reluctantly placed his ear on the door. He frowned hearing sniffles from the other side of the door and noticing that something else was happening in that room.

It sounded like a knife slashing something...

The brunette hesitated for a brief moment, then he cautiously opened the door slightly, removing his ear from the door.

The first thing he realized was that he was about to enter his teacher's bedroom, just like how he intended too. He exhaled, keeping a deadpan expression on his face until he saw his teacher.

His face was replaced by an appalled look, but before saying anything, he closed the door behind him and took a small amount of steps inside the bedroom.

His teacher, China, was sitting on the floor leaning against the side of his bed. His legs were spread apart but close to his chest while having his arms between his legs, quivering. Both of his wrists were gushing out blood , and his left hand was struggling to hold the knife that had blood stains on it.

China's expression was sorrowful, tears were still creeping out from his eyes while looking at his wrists.

"Stupid... aru." he mumbled to himself, about to cut his right wrist once more but a hand abruptly grabbed the weapon and thru it across the room, not caring what it hit.

Taken aback by seeing the knife out his grasp, China averted his eyes and saw his brother's worried gaze. "What are you doing, teacher?" he asked in a monotone voice but with a bit of an aggravated tone. The said teacher paused but then gave in by continuing to bawl his eyes out and grip his brother's shirt effortlessly.

"I-I'm sorry... H-Hong, I didn't mean to worry y-you..."

Hong Kong sighed, having his usual poker face back on. Usually he would of replied to China but since this kind of a situation occurs so often now, the brunette just gave up.

But...

This time though, his teacher actually took the liberty of physically harming himself unlike the other times when he was just simply moping and going on about his melancholies that were rile.

Hong Kong got out of his daze, gently picking up China and carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. While strolling there, China kept on rubbing his wrists to ease the pain, but it did the opposite effect causing him to bite his lip. He continued rubbing his injuries simultaneously and thought about how much of a punishment he would get from his siblings, if Hong Kong decides to tell them...

Without realizing, China started to scratch his wrists, making blood ooze out even more and making a certain Chinese teenager to get a bit ticked off.

"Stop it!" he uttered with a cold glare.

The older Chinese obliged, cringing a bit and hiding his face in his brother's shirt. Hong Kong sighed, just wanting him to get cleaned up and to receive a huge explanation.

Finally arriving to the bathroom, Hong Kong placed his teacher on the ledge of the bathtub while he went searching for the first aid kit in the cupboards. After a few seconds, he found the first aid kit and took out the wraps, alcohol and peroxide. He glanced at his teacher who was holding his left wrist with his other hand , quizzically looking at his brother.

"Actually... come over here teacher, and put your wrists in the sink." China obeyed his younger brother's order, placing his wrists in the sink carefully. The brunette bluntly opened the cap of the alcohol, about to pour it on his teacher but just in case, he asked if he was ready and China responded with a simple nod.

The younger Chinese poured the alcohol on China, who mewled at first but then bite his lower lip to prevent any screams to escape. In seconds, fresh tears came down China's cheeks, feeling the alcohol work it's course while Hong Kong looked at him with a sad look in his eyes. Even though he comprehended his teacher's pain, he refrained himself from stopping because in a way, he believed that China deserved this for doing such a reckless and stupid mistake.

After removing the alcohol away, Hong Kong instead took the peroxide, and without hesitation, he poured it on the wrists. China yelped, seeing bubbles form on his injuries that slightly stung. A moment later, Hong Kong stopped pouring the chemical and putted it away. Hong Kong took the pair of scissors and bandages from the kit, motioning China to go sit on the ledge of the bathtub.

Hong Kong kneeled in front of his teacher, grabbing China's right wrist and putting his wrist on his knee. The brunette took the bandage and started to wrap it around the wound, tightening it a bit, then cutting the bandage with the scissors.

China replaced his right wrist with his left, having the younger Chinese do the same procedure as the other wrist. When he finished the task, he putted everything back into the cupboards and went into a kneeling position in front of his teacher, staring into each other's eyes.

"Care to explain teacher?" he whispered.

China bit his lower lip, before letting out a sigh. " It's just stress..."

Hong Kong titled his head to one side, being skeptical about this. There is no way that stress can make his teacher abuse himself; his pride wouldn't let him.

"You're lying..."

"I'm not, aru"

They coldly looked at each other, waiting for one to give up or to let it all out. The atmosphere was thick with tension, no other sounds were heard except for their own breathing. China just wanted his little brother to leave; he wouldn't comprehend if he explained it to him. Then again, he was the only sibling to actually take the time to listen to his teacher's troubles...

The older Chinese man gave up, averting his eyes away from the brunette's daring eyes.

"I abhor how my family is dividing..." he glanced at his brother for a split second before looking away once more, " I feel, no... I know, that this is because of my actions, aru." Hong Kong gazed downwards, knowing that his teacher meant him as well. "I deserve this." , that's what Yao kept telling himself; because of his false mistakes and differences, he made his brothers and sisters leave him.

"Even you tried to leave, after finally returning to me, aru..." China croaked, having a tear shed from his eye.

_A few weeks ago, he remembered when he was having some tea with Macau and Hong Kong, and then Hong Kong abruptly stood up and said " I kinda like, wanna live on my own or something.", those words nearly stabbed China right through the heart._

_Hong Kong knew he was going to hurt him, but he still had too, for his people._

"But isn't that a good thing?" the brunette murmured, having his teacher gaze into his eyes.

"What?" China's eyes grew wide but in a depressing manner.

"Being independent, that's a good thing. It's like saying, a young boy growing up and then one day, he starts to be successful without his parents support. Sure, it would disappoint the parents to see their child like, leave them but, they are proud that their son is capable of doing things by himself. Do you like, understand?"

China was speechless. His brother was right, he should let him be a bit autonomist, but still...

"And the best part is, that we would always come back to visit you teacher." he said confidently, " Japan did like, come over a few times, along with South Korea and Taiwan. Even the other Asian nations would come to see you because we still care about you and we appreciate what you have done for us." Hong Kong smiled, making his teacher start to cry once more.

A brief moment past and China still cried, wiping his tears with his bandages, while Hong Kong still sat there with a sad smile. The brunette gently grabbed his teacher's wrists away from his face and placed his forehead on China's and whispered, " I love you." before kissing the pair of lips right in front of him.

The old nation was taken aback for a second but, he then accepted this kiss. China unconsciously fell into his brothers embrace, now sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around Hong Kong's slender neck . Surprisingly, Hong Kong got his tongue into China's mouth without any difficulty.

Their tongues were colliding, sloppily tasting each other as if they were sucking on each other's mouth. The boiling sensation grew in Hong Kong's body but even though he was tempted to keep going, he separated from his teacher's lips.

China had a flushed face, completely out of breath and trying to hide his red cheeks, while his younger sibling wiped the saliva from his lips with his sleeve and grinned in satisfaction.

"What was that for, aru?" the older Chinese man mumbled, now covering his lips with his left wrist and still blushing like crazy.

Hong Kong cupped his teacher's cheeks and uttered, "That was a definite apologetic kiss." smirking a bit and giving one last chaste kiss before getting up along with China.

"I hope you like, won't ever do that again." the brunette said, holding his teacher's hand tightly and walking out of the bathroom. "I won't, aru." China smiled reassuringly, letting go of Hong Kong's hand.

"That's g-"

"China, Hong Kong, we're home!" Taiwan's voice echoed through the house.

"We bought all the food you needed, daze!" South Korea chimed loudly, holding many plastic bags in his hands, while Japan stood beside him quietly. " You know you don't have to yell Korea." Vietnam grunted behind him, having Thailand, Macau and even North Korea come in the house as well.

"Well, I want Aniki to hurry up and help us with all these groceries bags so that we can quickly get the picnic started outside!" Korea beamed a huge smile, pulling the bags into the kitchen while everybody else started to help organize the food, except for Macau who went upstairs to find China and Hong Kong.

When Macau reached the top of the stairs, he saw his brothers walking up to him casually, noticing the bandages. " So what happened to your wrists China?" Macau asked, examining the wrists.

China shrugged, "I just got a dull cut on my wrists that's all, aru." reassuring with a grin to Macau while Hong Kong rolled his eyes, luckily not having Macau notice it.

"Stubborn man." he thought, walking down the stairs with China and Macau and then entering the kitchen where everybody else was.

"Thank goodness!" Taiwan sighed heavily, grabbing Hong Kong's shoulder and telling him that she needs help with getting all the food outside for the picnic since on the other hand, a childish Korean just kept messing up.

When everybody finally got everything ready, they all went outside except for Hong Kong and China.

Hong Kong gave China a 'I told you so' look that made China blush and look away.

"Fine you were right, aru. I am lucky to still have them come over and see me, unlike other nations." he smirked, glancing at Hong Kong who gave another swift kiss on the lips.

"Aniki, Hong Kong, hurry up~"

"Ya, or else my brother will eat all of this!" North Korea hissed glaring at South Korea who was about to eat another piece of the kimchi. Unfortunate for him, North Korea started to choke his brother to death and nag at him about how he might end up fat. Everybody else just started to laugh, even China and Hong Kong heard it from the inside and they started to chuckle as well.

"Let's like, go before South Korea eats everything!" The brunette frowned, intertwining their hands and pulling China outside, not even letting his teacher reply but nonetheless...

"Aiyah! South Korea!"

"I'm sorry Aniki! The dumplings were so goo-... why are you holding hands with Hong?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes, why are you holding hands? XD**

**I adore the Panda pair and I don't comprehend why people don't like it, they're always together in everything (especially the manga!).**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW it would be much appreciated~**


End file.
